World's End
World's End is the tenth track of Dragonland's first full-length album, The Battle of the Ivory Plains. The music of the song was written by Nicklas Magnusson, and it's lyrics were written by Jonas Heidgert and Nicklas Magnusson. It is not to be confused with the demo version. Lyrics ''The Battle of the Ivory Plains Booklet Lyrics Eye to eye, with our destinies Sword to sword, Will set one free Light to darkness, The future will be set Darkness to light, This will be the end For hours we fought Wounded and tired with no end in sight The storm draws near Upon the highest mountain we stand Steel against steel as we strike yet again Face to face we will fight to the death Then a mortal blow brings me to my knees All hope's gone, Dragonland is doomed As I'm bleeding My life is draining away In a world now embraced by darkness Evil's beginning to rise Soon the world will come to an end and all good will die. Though the clan of dragons will survive someday in the future might a hero arise But can they hold on for so long? (Solo: O.M) (Solo: N.M) (Solo: O.M) Withered forests the homes of elves decayed Crumbled mountains the dwarves will be no more Shattered cities the humans slowly die Pungent wastelands the dark ones marching on Nothing is spared. All in their path will be destroyed Their reign of terror. Has barely begun Now the hordes of night begins their feast of victory Burning down and slaying everything Dark clouds cover the whole sky and black rain starts to fall and will do for ages come to pass Hundred years have passed now it is time to strike back. Time to raise our swords and shields again But who will lead us, the armies of the light this time? In the den of dragons hope is born... Actual Lyrics Eye to eye, with our destinies Sword to sword, Will set one free Light to darkness, The futures will be set Darkness to light, This will be the end For hours we fought Wounded and tired with no end in sight The storm draws near Upon the highest mountain we stand Steel against steel as we strike yet again Face to face we will fight to the death Then a mortal blow brings me to my knees All hope's gone, Dragonland is doomed As I'm bleeding My life is draining away In a world now embraced by darkness Evil's beginning to rise Soon the world will come to an end and all good will die. Though the clan of dragons will survive Someday in the future might a hero arise But can they hold on for so long? (Solo: O.M) (Solo: N.M) (Solo: O.M) Withered forests the homes of elves decayed Crumbled mountains the dwarves will be no more Shattered cities the humans slowly die Pungent wastelands the dark ones marching on Nothing is spared. All in their path will be destroyed Their reign of terror. Has barely begun Now the hordes of night begins their feast of victory Burning down and slaying everything Dark clouds cover the whole sky and black rain starts to fall and will do for ages come to pass Hundred years have passed now it is time to strike back. Time to raise our swords and shields again But who will lead us, the armies of the light this time? In the den of dragons hope is born... Japanese Lyrics 「終わりなき追跡の後、ついに我は暗黒の王子を見つけた！ 最も高い山の頂に苦労して登りあがり、 そこで我が民の朽ちた亡骸でできた王座の上で 　　　　　あざけ笑う奴を見つけた 奴を殺すには、民の長は奴ら群集全てを倒さねばならぬ 我は勝たねばならぬ！ これが我のたった一度のチャンス 我が人生に関わってきた全てのものを救うために、 恐怖…　だが我は強くあり続けねばならぬ しかしそれは厳しいものであり、 　　　　　我は沢山の愛する者達を失ってしまった これは我が愛する者達の為、そしてドラゴンランドのため!!! 死ね、悪に歪んだ化身よ、死ぬがよい!!!」 目には目を、我々の運命と共に 剣には剣を、我々は自由になるだろう 光には暗黒を、将来は決まるだろう 暗黒には光を、これが最後になるだろう 我々が戦っている間 傷つき疲れ果てても終わりが見えて来ない 風がそこまでやってきている 我々が立つ最も高い山の上で 剣を交え　我々は又攻撃する 正面を向き合え　我々は死ぬまで戦うのだ やがて死の風は我を跪かせる 希望は全て去ってしまった ドラゴンランドに悲運が持っている 我が血を流すように 我が人生も流れ去ってゆく 今では暗闇に抱かれた世界で 悪は興隆し始める すぐに世界は終焉を迎え、善きものは全て死ぬだろう しかしドラゴンの一族は生き残り、英雄もまた現れるだろう だが彼らはそんなに長く生きられるのか？ 枯れた森　妖精たちの住処は荒廃し 崩れ落ちた山々　小人達はもういない 閉ざされた街　人々はゆっくり死に絶える 悪臭漂う汚れた地　暗黒の輩が徘徊する 傷つけられないものは何も無い 奴らに通りかかったものは全て破壊される 奴らの恐怖政治が徐々に展開されてゆく 闇夜の群集は今、勝利の祝宴を開く 全てを焼き尽くし、殺して 暗黒の雲は空全体を覆いつくし、黒い雨が降り始める この先もずっと続くのだろう １００年の歳月が流れ今こそ反撃する時がやってきた 剣と盾を掲げて再び立ち上がる時 しかし今回は誰が我々光の軍を導くのか？ ドラゴンの棲む洞窟で希望は生まれる⋯ Japanese Lyrics (Translated) 「"After the unending pursuit, I at long last have found the Prince of Blackness! 最も高い山の頂に苦労して登りあがり、 そこで我が民の朽ちた亡骸でできた王座の上で 　　　　　あざけ笑う奴を見つけた 奴を殺すには、民の長は奴ら群集全てを倒さねばならぬ I must win!/I have to win! This is my one and only chance In order to save everything that was affected by my life, Fear... However, I must continue being strong But it has been gruelling 　　　　　I've lost many loved ones This is for my loved ones, and for Dragonland!!! Die, Incarnation distorted/skewed by evil, ''Die!!!」 目には目を、我々の運命と共に 剣には剣を、我々は自由になるだろう 光には暗黒を、将来は決まるだろう 暗黒には光を、これが最後になるだろう 我々が戦っている間 傷つき疲れ果てても終わりが見えて来ない 風がそこまでやってきている 我々が立つ最も高い山の上で 剣を交え　我々は又攻撃する 正面を向き合え　我々は死ぬまで戦うのだ やがて死の風は我を跪かせる 希望は全て去ってしまった ドラゴンランドに悲運が持っている As I shed my blood My life flows away Now the world is embraced by darkness Evil begins to prosper / Evil begins to rise The world will immediately/instantly meet its demise, Good things will all die But, the whole family of dragons survive, a hero will also appear again However, can they live that long? Withered forests, the Elves' dwelling dilapidate Mountains crumbled, The dwarves are no more Towns made closed, humans slowly die out 悪臭漂う汚れた地　暗黒の輩が徘徊する There is nothing that isn't hurt/damaged / There is nothing that can not be hurt/damaged 奴らに通りかかったものは全て破壊される 奴らの恐怖政治が徐々に展開されてゆく 闇夜の群集は今、勝利の祝宴を開く 全てを焼き尽くし、殺して 暗黒の雲は空全体を覆いつくし、黒い雨が降り始める この先もずっと続くのだろう １００年の歳月が流れ今こそ反撃する時がやってきた 剣と盾を掲げて再び立ち上がる時 しかし今回は誰が我々光の軍を導くのか？ ドラゴンの棲む洞窟で希望は生まれる⋯ Casting Lineup *Jonas Heidgert - vocals, drums *Nicklas Magnusson - Solo, Rhythm Guitar *Christer Pederson - Bass Guitar *Olof Mörck - Solo, Lead Guitar *Elias Holmlid - Keyboards, Synthesizers Cast :*Protagonist :*Protagonist's blood-brother